Interactive voice response (IVR) systems involve a technology that permits a programmed machine (e.g., computer system) to provide interactive voice responses to callers. Such IVR systems commonly take as input either voice input or dual-tone multi-frequency signaling (DTMF) input.
IVR systems aim to enhance customer service, e.g., via allowing callers to interface with the IVR system for common needs (e.g., self service applications, frequently asked question (FAQ) flows, etc.). IVR systems commonly are programmed extensively to appropriately respond to caller input with prerecorded audio files and/or transfers to further direct users and allow them to proceed through the system, answer caller inquiries, and/or provide self service applications. IVR systems are used to control a variety of interactive applications. IVR systems are deployed in many contexts and are finding expanded use as additional devices come on line. For example, IVR systems may be used in automobiles equipped with phone systems.
A typical IVR system includes a menu driven program that is customized for a given application scenario. As such, the custom program includes the logic (e.g., how to respond to caller input) as well as the actual responses to provide to the user. This links the callers input to the IVR system's response such that a given input from a caller results in the IVR system program responding based on the system logic.